


梦境制造商

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 1





	梦境制造商

01.

梦境到底是由什么制成的？

02.

那些看不见的透明物质也是有气味的。

姜涩琪伸手从空中虚抓了一把，紧握着拳头小心翼翼地放在鼻尖，薄荷的清凉香气让她心情愉悦。

自从两天前薄荷味紧急越狱，逃离了用来收纳它们的虚空，自己总算重新是找到他们位置了，在储备用完之前。

“不许跑。”

她一边念念有词一边把紧紧攥住的薄荷味空气塞进试管里拧上橡皮塞，贴上标签，暗暗松了一口气。

听猫头鹰说明天会有风暴，不知道订单到达的时候会不会太晚。

如果订单迟到了的话，她光是想着就哀愁地揉了揉肚子，自己就只能牺牲晚饭时间工作了。

今天的所有工作都已经做完，只需要再等等最后一位客人，就可以回到软和温暖的被窝里睡觉了。

对，睡觉，不是做梦。

03.

连姜涩琪自己也不知道“梦境制造商”这个职业到底是由谁创造。说是“制造商”，其实这项工作是完全公益性质的，她并不会向拿到不同气味梦境的人索要报酬。

拿到执照是很难的，仅仅知道用原料配制梦境远远不够，这片空间里有浩如烟海的虚空，每一个都用来储存不同气味的空气，需要想破了脑袋才能最终记住所有虚空的位置。

现在熟悉了之后倒是不会再次让人困扰，不过一开始的确很艰难。

正如前面所说，“梦境制造商”这个职业的由来没有人清楚，但是他们的工作目的倒是很明确。

人类是很需要做梦的生物，美梦也好，噩梦也罢，反正他们很需要。梦境制造商们每天都会收到猫头鹰送来的订单，上面写着各式各样奇怪的梦，他们需要做的是找到合适气味的空气调配成梦境装进特殊制的玻璃瓶，再将每一瓶递给前来拜访的最适合的人类。

人类会主动前来领取梦境，他们在进入睡眠后需要做梦，意识就被传送到他们所属的梦境制造商的空间。他们会在仔细闻过玻璃瓶里的气体后，有礼貌地归还容器，再向梦境制造商道谢，意识就重回身体里，第二天关于梦境制造商的记忆会被消除干净，只剩下迷迷糊糊的梦境。

梦境制造商们很少做梦，虽然他们有能力配制出所有自己想要的梦境，不过试过之后通常会发现这些梦境对于精灵来说并没有想象中的那么诱人，还不如老老实实睡个安稳觉。

就这样，她，姜涩琪，一个每一天都机灵有神，常常被人称赞可爱的精灵，作为梦境制造商，觉得自己是这个世界上最幸福的存在。

04.

在姜涩琪困到上下眼皮打架的时候，标志着来客的风铃终于叮叮当当地响了。

“欢迎光临！”她困倦地揉了揉眼睛，试图强行打起精神，可惜口齿不清的发音出卖了她。

不过没关系，反正是今天的最后一位客人。她的目光扫过订单上一行又一行的文字，再三确认了情况。

“您来晚了。”

她说。

05.

“这种情况通常不会出现，订单上明明白白地标注着只有56份梦境，您却还是作为第57位客人抵达了梦境制造商的空间，这只能解释为这一切被搞错了。”

姜涩琪皱着眉头，困意因为不满而消散了一些。  
上一次发生这种情况还是在好几年之前，没想到自己又遇上了。

眼前这个人类微微撅起嘴的样子有些可爱。  
姜涩琪记得这个人类，理由只是简单的因为她长得太过好看，好看到自己总是在给予她梦境的时候偷偷看她。

这位人类的梦总是温柔美好，姜涩琪记得那些梦境里的气味通常包含着香草、薰衣草、雪松......总之是让人心安的味道。

“您可以选择从旁边那个看起来只是装饰作用的门框离开，我向您保证它真的有传送的作用而不是骗人的把戏，或者......”

“我可以留下来聊聊天吗？”

人类打断了她，认真地询问。

“噢，当然可以。”

06.

二层向来是姜涩琪一个人的领地，可是此时她最心爱的椅子上头一次出现了一个人类。

“您的牛奶。”姜涩琪把手里的杯子递给这位好奇着东张西望的人，“或许怎么称呼？”

“裴珠泫。”人类优雅地小口抿起牛奶，嘴唇却仍然沾上一些。

“我可以叫您珠泫吗？”

人类点点头当作同意。

“姜涩琪，叫我涩琪就好。”她把手放进口袋里翻找东西，最后拿出来一支很小的试管。

“大概能用这个弥补一些您今晚没有梦的遗憾。”

裴珠泫好奇而谨慎地打开橡皮塞，一丝香草的气息钻进她的鼻子里，很快又消失不见。

她感谢地归还了试管，表情却是疑惑的：“不是今晚没有梦境供应了吗？”

“您是对的，这只是梦境的原料，有香味的空气而已，不会让您做梦。”姜涩琪说话的时候对着虚空抓了一把，眼疾手快地把空气塞进试管，及时补充原料储备是一个好习惯。

这是她今晚第一次看见裴珠泫笑。

07.

“梦境制造商是由人类担任吗？”

姜涩琪正忙着打开她的天窗，让星光透过玻璃照进房间。星光对于精灵来说是很重要的，姜涩琪可不愿意自己患上“星光缺乏紊乱综合症”，这是精灵们最严重的病症了。

“不是哦，梦境制造商都是精灵，就是只存在于人类的神话里的精灵。”她在搞定第一扇窗户的空隙里转过头来，“我也是精灵。”

“精灵总是干着一些天马行空的工作啦，比如我认识一位前辈的工作是维持萤火虫有序地发光，我的工作是梦境制造商这之类的。”姜涩琪撩起头发露出自己的耳朵，“您看，我们精灵的耳朵是尖的，不过我的不是特别明显。”

“好神奇，我真的以为精灵是童话里才有的。”裴珠泫伸手碰了碰姜涩琪的尖耳朵，耳垂立马不争气地变得通红。

“您这样很失礼的。”姜涩琪有些窘迫，自打出生以来还没有家庭成员以外的人摸过自己的耳朵。

“不好意思，我只是觉得很可爱，并不是有意让您难堪。”

好吧好吧，又是可爱。从小到大不断有人称赞自己可爱，顺便捏自己的脸颊，下手不知轻重真的很痛。

可是珠泫没有，姜涩琪看着人类认真的模样，决定原谅她。

08.

“Bravo！”裴珠泫对着天窗伸出双手，食指和拇指框出一个矩形，不断地变化着角度。

星光安静地照射在她们身上，渲染出了一层迷幻的蓝。

“这里的星光和我拍摄过的所有都不一样诶！”

姜涩琪原本以为迟钝的人类不会发现这个秘密，星光是穿过精灵的住所再投射到人间的，当然是精灵们的星光更特别一些。

“星光有利于精灵的健康。也有传闻说能促进长高，不过对我好像不是真的。”她想了想裴珠泫的话，又加了一句，“您是摄影师吗？”

“是的。”裴珠泫脸上带着满意的微笑，看来是热爱的职业，“今天就是因为修照片所以才来得晚的。”

“错过了梦境真的好可惜，不过谢谢您收留我。”

姜涩琪脸红了。

“我真的很喜欢您给我看的星光。”

09.

“好了，快去休息。”

裴珠泫站在门框前看见姜涩琪从二楼探个脑袋出来，自己告诉了她不需要送别的呀。

“我以后可以再过来和您聊天吗？”她在离开的前一秒问。

二楼的精灵还是没有把脑袋收回去，不过用力地点了点头。

“那再见了，涩琪。”裴珠泫挥了挥手。

人类踏进门框消失不见，终于最后一位客人也离开了。

“作为梦境制造商，我是不会被人类记住的，珠泫。”

姜涩琪躺在床上，不知道为什么头一次因为这个事实有些难过。

10.

“欢迎光临！”

姜涩琪像往常一样跟客人问好，虽然这位客人已经不认识她了。

“珠泫，再次见到你很高兴。”她在心里说着，按照订单上的内容递给了她装有梦境的玻璃瓶。

今天的是草莓牛奶味。

裴珠泫郑重地打开橡木塞享用她的梦境，归还容器之后礼貌地道谢离开。

看吧，我就知道你不记得我和这里的星光了。

姜涩琪把容器整齐地放在桌面上，在虚空中捕捉需要补充的原料，眼泪却突然落下来。

“眼睛因为空气的缘故太干燥了。”

她想着，打开了加湿器。

11.

一周过去了，裴珠泫每一天都不按照之前的时间出现，大概是很忙吧。

她在拍摄什么呢？

姜涩琪歪着脑袋想，大脑一片空白。

今天只剩下裴珠泫还没有到来，这一次的梦境是见到她的那天被自己找回的薄荷味。

风铃响了起来。

12.

姜涩琪把玻璃瓶递给她，可是裴珠泫却没有接受。

“涩琪，我们可以聊聊吗，我想念你和这里的星光。”

人类小心翼翼地询问，姜涩琪愣在了原地。

13.

天呐！

The End


End file.
